Common to all electric vehicles is their need to have their traction battery packs recharged after use. The term “plug-in” in describing electric vehicles speaks directly to this universal requirement. This invention addresses the manner in which electric vehicles are plugged in for recharging. To enable an electric vehicle to replenish the traction battery system, the vehicle must be connected to a power source. For “plug-ins,” this typically involves connecting the power cord to an AC electrical service. During this power connection process, the user must grasp a live AC cord/plug set in order to make this connection, but there is an inherent safety risk when one grasps a live cord/plug set, especially in wet conditions.